The Other Way Around
by TrendyFiction
Summary: Clary is sold to a Prince, the cocky, arrogant, handsome Prince Jace of the shadow hunters. She expected him to hurt her, but instead, it goes the other way around.
1. Chapter 1

**Voila. Chapter 1 here :) sowwy for typos ;) -TrendyFiction**

**By the way, I got this idea from: iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica.**

Clary's POV:

Five hundred years ago, on the year 2014, shadow hunters are formed. One is formed when drinks the water from the lake Nephilim **(A/N I'm not sure if I spelled this right, sorry :))**, but now, they no longer exist. Shadow hunters feed humans their blood in order to turn them into one. And now, the year 2514, May 4, the journey of my life starts.

_Do what you're good at, Clary. _

All I could think of now is, run away.

Run away from all those creeps.

I run.

And soon I'm stopped by a black-haired dude with blue-eyes. He looked okay, okay as in not handsome nor ugly. Wait, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern! What the hell are you thinking? Your village is invaded by a group of shadow hunters and this is what you think? Whether the man in front of you is handsome or not? You don't even give a thought whether he is a shadow hunter or not! But they've never disturbed me before! They're just humans that feed on the water thingie and became strong and whatever. I've heard enough of those stories, and I've been wanting an autograph from them. How cool is that? Having an autograph without getting killed.

And now here I am, battling with my inner selves.

"Erh. Um. May I know who are you, mister black-hair?"

"Sure you have the attitude, red-haired lady." Ha. He sure is good at making me, how should I say it, pissed at him.

Alec's POV:

Hm. A girl with red hair? Is that supposed to be the gorgeous red-haired kid Jace talked about every millisecond?

Awesome.

"Aren't you even scared, dude? I'm a freakin' shadow hunter!" With those words spitting out from my mouth, I expected a mommy-i-am-scared look from her. But instead, she yawned, "Nice to meet you, shadow hunter! Can I have your autograph?"

"Little girl, aren't you scared of me? I can kill you any second!" "That's the point, idiot! If I can get an autograph from a shadow hunter without getting killed, how cool is that?"

I stayed silent.

She took out a sheet of paper and a blue pen from her bag pack and hand them to me, "Just sign it here, thanks!" she gave me a grin. Part of me feels happy to do so, it feels good when people want my signature but...

So, I've decided on what to do.

I signed her paper, placed them into her bag, grab her wrist, and bring her to our village.

**HAHAHA. What do you think Alec would do? **

**If you are curious, feel free to review or PM me! ;) **

**reviewwww,**

**followwww,**

**favoritww,**

**they rhyme! **

**Well...**

**thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**mweehehheee. **

**chapter twoooooo 3 **

**enjoyyyyyy (don't forget to review, follow and favorite! :)) oh, and you gotta love Jace hereeeee ;) -TrendyFiction**

Clary's POV:

The black-haired dude grabbed my wrist and we ran.

Actually, I feel more like being dragged than running. Man, _we _ran so fast. I'm now out from my village. I start to worry, what if this shadow hunter will feed me his blood and I would not be able to go home anymore? What about mom and dad? They would be worried dead!

So now, here I am,

approximately a meter apart from this so called black, high gate.

Humph.

So now he's bringing me back to his homeland? What? To have me drink his blood and be his so called _slave-for-life _thingy? I shivered to the thought of surrounded by hundreds of shadow hunters. No, thousands. "Scared, midget?" he said. "Nope," I replied, popping the 'p', surprised that I said it so smoothly.

We went into the shadow hunter village thingie, and finally noticed a thing.

* * *

"Let's start with 1000 bucks!" a muscular, scary-looking shadow hunter shouted.

"2000 bucks."

"5000 bucks."

"15,000 bucks."

"30,000 bucks."

"50,000 bucks."

"200,000 bucks."

Silence.

"Okay! Sold to number seven! Next up!"

And now, it's my turn.

"Hm. Okay. Let's start with the beauty over here!"

"300,000 bucks!" How can a person wants to buy me for _this _much money? I'm good for nothing.**  
**

"500,000 bucks!"

"700,000 bucks!"

"1,000,000 bucks!"

Silence. I looked up at the man, hmm.

Green eyes.

Over-weighted body.

"Okay! Sol-"

"10,000,000,000 bucks," a gentle voice said smoothly.

Everyone gasped.

I now looked up at the man.

Everything's golden. One word, handsome. What the fuck, Clary?! You just called a fucking shadow hunter handsome?

But he really is.

From his golden hair to his golden eyes, and his flawless skin. He went up to the stage and grab my wrist gently, I just gave him my evil glare, expecting some harsh or scary comment, "Babe, I know I'm so hot, flawless and-"

"Asshat."

And yet, I got another unexpected reply, "Now, now, fireball, you know I'm hot," he gave me a wink. "Oh no, I don't goldilocks, why don-" he interrupted

and I find his lips on mine.

**Hehehee. **

**how's the chapter, folks?**

**weviewwwwwwww.**

**favowittttt.**

**fowowwww. **

**Okay, I sound so childish here. Lol. **

**what do you think of the Jace here? Too cocky? Well I LOVE his cockiness :p **

**sowwy for typosss :(**

**until next time! ;) *winks***


	3. Chapter 3

**haiii, thanks to those who have reviewed, followed, and favourite-d, those mean a lot to me :)**

**if you've only read but have not reviewed, followed or favourite-d, thanks for reading! I'm sorry for typos, and bad grammars! -TrendyFiction**

Clary's POV:

Good thing it was a quick kiss.

"What the fuck goldie?!" with those words and _the incident _people are whispering around, until the black-haired uncle came, "Like the thing I brought you? Your very-highness?" he mockingly said. "Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. They chat and chat and chat like I was never here,

and,

why is he calling him "your very-highness"? I know his looks make him look like a prince and he dress differently, but still! Wait, I think Luke had told me about a handsome young prince of Idris, he has golden looks and is so handsome that no girl could resist or whatever but I didn't pay that much attention that time.

So.

"Is this, perhaps, Idris?" I asked.

"Yeah," both of them answered in unison.

"Er, Prince Asshat-Goldilocks, how long are you going to stay here? Or can one of you bring me home?"

Then they turned at me.

and stare.

"Whaaaat? Stop staring at me as if I have grown a third eyeee!" I whined.

"Now now, this fireball midget, aren't you scared of me? King Asshat asked.

Well, I might be scared if he stayed quiet just now but he seems so friendly. So, it's 80% deduced, "Approximately not," I replied, "Just because you're a shadow hunter or you just bought me, it's not a must that you would hurt me," I continued, "Perhaps, you seem, well, how should I say it..."

"Handsome," he suggested.

"One more thing, erhm, sadly, you won't be going home," King Asshat informed.

"Whaaaaaaat?! Why?" I asked.

"Because, starting from a few minutes ago, you are mine. So I decide when you will go home ok," he said, ruffling my hair.

Argh.

Why must it be him?

I should have stayed at home, locked the door, and ignore all the noises, instead of going out and check on what's going on.

and now I get it.

_curiosity kills the cat. _

**how's the chapiee?**

**i know this is kinda boring :( **

**hihihi. sowwyy :3 **

**don't forget to favorite, follow and review ok? **

**They'll make my day ️**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have exams going on this week, I MIGHT and MIGHT not update as often, but I will try my best :3 **

**If you don't like the story, it's fine ;) I find it kinda boring too :D**

**hehehe. so here's chapter four! Enjoyyyy (: -TrendyFiction**

**Oh and by the way. Can't believe I haven't do this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMI :(**

Clary's POV:

So finally, after about thirty-seven minutes of torture, hearing them chat this and that, they finally agree to go back to _their home. _

They, no, we walk to their home,

and guess what?

Their "walking" is like my "running". We ran and ran and ran and I finally ran out of energy. I slowed down, they didn't seem to notice until The Prince saw me slowing down, he walked to me, and lift me up. _The Bridal Style. _That's what they say. "Do you really have to do this?" "Unless you can keep up," he said easily.

So I let him carry me, I keep on whining. Can't believe he could keep up with my famous for annoying-ness whining-s. _  
_

* * *

We've finally arrived to the palace, the palace that I saw from the tiny window from my room, the one that I've always dreamed to go in and wander about, and now I'm right in front of it. It looked even more beautiful up-close. The elegant white pillars and the huge, classic entrance door, everything looked so perfect. It's even more perfect than what I dreamed my house would be like! We went into a huge room, there is a king-sized bed in it and he let me down on it, surprisingly gentle. "Aline, Kaelie **(A/N I'm so sorry once again, I didn't know if I have this spelled right XD) **have her dressed. Formal." With those words, two ladies with uniforms came in and a lady with long, black, silky hair came in, pretty.

"Heard you finally got one, my super annoying friend-cousin?" she asked.

"Yeaaaaahh. Problem with that?"

"Nah. I know she's pretty, perfect and all and all, but, your dad had offered you some nice ones, true they are no match for her but they are still acceptable." Am I? Maybe the Nephilim drove them crazy.

"Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, being a busy body huh?"

Before I could hear what she will reply, the two ladies grabbed me up gently and took me into the toilet.

Everything is so luxurious.

Figures.

How can a palace not be luxurious? Ha-ha, very funny, Clarissa, maybe you are surrounded by too many shadow hunters that they drove you crazy too? Very funny.

Those two stripped my clothes and turned on the tap from the bathtub.

Hot water.

Like finally, I reaaaaally need a nice, hot shower now. I went into the bathtub, relaxing. "Thanks," I said, grinning so wide my mouth hurts. "Aline, now I know why The Prince chose her, she's kind, easy to get along with, and most importantly beautiful," she said. Wow. People here MUST have been crazy, "Kaelie, that's rude, although I totally agree with you," Aline replied with a wink, "Sorry, miss," Kaelie apologized, "It's fine," I reassured.

Kaelie's POV:

Yeah whatever.

She's pretty, kind and blah. I know why the prince chose her but, if she hasn't showed up today, would the prince still refuse on whoever the king choose?

But something is familiar about her, like someone has ever described about her very specifically.

Now I remember.

_FLASHBACK:_

**before going:**

"Yo Alec. Dad told me to to to Alicante and find a wife there," Jace said, rolling his eyes.

"But you gotta do it, OR he will be the one finding you one," Alec smirked, "What's your maximum time, anyway?"

"Three months to stay there and you got a wonderful role."

"What?" Alec asked in curiousity.

"Bring the girl I want to me."

"Time duration?"

"On the fourth of may."

" So exactly on the day when shadow hunters are first created?"

"Yeah."

**after going:**

"Finally back from your _amazing _journey, your fucking highness?" Alec asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Found one. All I could say is _perfect."_

"Aw aw aw. Little Jacey has fallen in love."

"Oh shut up."

"What is it that you got attracted? Beauty? Kindness?"

"Everything."

"How does she look like?"

"Dark, crimson red, with some streaks of brown and red hair and huge, green eyes. Splitting image of Lily Collins."

"She that hot?"

"Yep."

"Ha. No wonder. You are and were a huge fan of her before and after she is dead dude."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I know I shouldn't be jealous.

Yes, Kaelie, you're not.

Clary's POV:

They had introduced themselves to me.

The asian-looking is called Aline and the blonde-girl is called Kaelie.

So after I had finished taking a shower, Aline went out of the room and now I'm left with Kaelie.

"Um, the room now is so quiet...? So... Hi...?"

"Hi!" Kaelie said happily.

We talked about our lives and were interrupted by Aline, bringing in a very short dress and 8 inch high stilettos, standing beside her is the black-haired lady, a splitting image of Alec, the girl whom Jace called Isabelle.

"Hi! I'm Isabelle! I'm that jackass's cousin!" she said.

Wow. She will be a good friend of mine.

"You mean that asshat? Lol."

"It's awesome that you didn't swoon over my lil' cousin!" She said.

"By the way! Put on these! I'll fix you soon."

"Eh, fix what?"

"Fix you!"

So I did as instructed, put on the short and tight dress that hugs my curves perfectly.

I then put on the stilettos and looked on the mirror.

Wow.

I look like a slut. This dress may be as long as Isabelle's long tee.

"Eh, Isabelle, do I really have to use these?" Pointing desperately on the dress and stilettos.

"One, yes it's compulsory. Two, call me either Iz or Izzy, got that?"

"Okay..."

So I sat at the dressing table, Izzy putting on those stupid powders, eyeliner, mascara and whatever.

And tada.

After an hour of torture, I looked at the mirror, I looked pretty.

Whaat? I just complimented myself which is the first time, but I look more like a slut. Sadly.

"Do you like it?" Izzy asked happily.

"Erm yeah... sure?"

I am instructed to go and follow them and I'm led into a huge room. Looks like a dining room. There sat the king, queen, prince and Alec.

Why did Alec sit there?

Oh right. They are cousins.

Jace's POV:

A red-head standing with Iz, Aline and Kaelie. Must be that girl. That perfect girl. Iz instructed her to sit beside me. Okay.

"So you chose her, Jonathan? This is indeed what I want!" Dad said.

Huh? I gave him a puzzled look.

She **(A/N this is Clary) **then gave me a puzzled look.

"Okay! Valentine's daughter! Your wedding will be in a week time!"

"Huh?" We asked in unison.

"What? Wedding?" She asked, pissed.

"How is she Valentine's daughter, dad?"

"Well, obviously she is one!" He replied.

"How do you know my dad, sir?" She asked.

"He is my best friend," he replied simply.

"I thought he is a shadow hunter?" I asked.

"I never said he isn't!" He replied.

"But this girl here is a mundane," I informed him.

"She's not a mundane. She is a shadow hunter, a daughter of Valentine and Jocelyn," he informed.

**Hihihi. Have you realized the chapter's longer? ;)**

**well, obviously.**

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following! I'm really over the moon now, and also, thanks for reading! :***

**till' next time budds!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE NOTE!**

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I am having my exams, (paper 2 starts tomorrow, so things will be more "serious" starting tomorrow) and I might not update as often, furthermore, I still have my national exams and now, I am not sure whether I should continue. Please give me your HONEST opinion. **

**Thank you for reading this author's note, and I am so, so, so sorry for giving an author's note, instead of updating a chapter.**

**By the way, characters look like what they are in the movies :)**

**once again, thank you and sorry ;)**

**lots of love,**

**TrendyFiction**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so, so, so sorry for the looong wait! **

**My end-of-year exams had ended, but still left with the national exams :(**

**I've read your reviews, thank you for all the wishes, I really appreciate those! :***

**Once again, I'm so sorry, and grateful towards all of you :)**

**So here you go,**

**oops. Forgot the disclaimer. **

**Ok!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own TMI and Jace although I wish I do! **

**So here you go, **

**Chapter 5 in the Chapter 6 section! **

Jace's POV:

"What the hell, dad? She's a mundane? But how?!" I asked, well obviously, curiously.

"Secrettt," dad said with a wink, cliche.

Have never seen dad in this manner.

"Red shortcake? Are you sure your parents are Jocelyn and Valentine Morgernstern?"

"Well obviously goldie, are you stupid or what?" She talked with extremecoolyness.

Does the word extremecoolyness actually exist?

Of course it does! I just said it didn't I?

"Don't call me Goldieee!" I whined. Okay. I'll admit. I like no I love to whine.

"Didn't call you Goldieee," she said, emphasizing the word clearly.

"I said Goldie," she explained.

"Yeah yeah whatever midget."

"What the fu-, no, heaven, you don't even know each other's name?" Mom asked.

"Nope," we answered in unison.

"But why?" She asked.

"You're getting married tomorrow!" She continued.

"Oh right," the beautiful midget said.

Clary's POV:

"The wedding's tomorrow! I'll get you ready!" a familiar voice called out and with that happy voice, I immediately recognize it's Isabelle's voice.

"Get ready for your wedding, my future cousin in law," she said with a wink

**And tadaaaa.**

**the end.**

**FOR NOW, LADS AND GENTS, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF _THE OTHER WAY AROUND._**

**for those of you who want the continuation of this story, I MIGHT write a sequel.**

**so here you go, the ending of the fan fiction, a very short story indeed :)**

**until next time (maybe)**


End file.
